


No Control

by Liamshugepaynis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Maybe Larry, lilo, maybe smut, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liamshugepaynis/pseuds/Liamshugepaynis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is 17, he has a crush on a guy, James.</p><p>They both playfully slap eachother on their round ends.</p><p>But James suddenly starts being more violent.</p><p>What happens when a new student comes? Will he notice what James is doing to Zayn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn is 17, he has a crush on a guy, James.

They both playfully slap eachother on their round ends.

But James suddenly starts being more violent.

One day Zayn playfully slaps James' butt but he turned and kicked Zayn's leg. Hard.

Zayn wanted to cry. it hurt so much.

After class he went to the bathroom and pulled up his pants.

It was bleeding. 

But it was dry by now.

He pulled down his pants' sleeve (idk what the fuck what it's called)

He went to his next, fourth class, English.

When he arrived at perfect timing he went to sit down at his usual seat.

The middle line, second row.

"Well guys we have a new student. why don't you introduce yourself?" His teacher said.

Then a blond kid came in, he was slightly shorter than me, he had blond that looks like it's dyed hair and dazzling blue eyes.

He was kinda muscular too, sexy if you ask me but He prefers James if you ask him.

He sighed.

That's what his dad wanted him to be. smart, strong, musclular. but his father doesn't show it. His father always says he loves him and he's perfect. but deep down he knows he isn't perfect. far from it.

But Zayn wants to be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

(Zayn's POV)

I was sitting in the living room, doing my homework.

My hand's hurting so bad.

I heard the doorbell ring. I stood up slowly and went to the door.

I opened it to see My mum, dad and my Bestfriend Liam.

They looked piss drunk.

Earlier today my parents said othat you were going out for drinks but I didn't know Liam would be with them.

What did I expect, Liam's strange.

He likes to hangout with my parents often.

They walked awkwardly towards the sofa and fell on it.

"Hahaha what should we do know" My dad said, giggling... the others too.

"We should stick things up your arse again Yaser" my mum said.

Yeah I didn't need to know that.

Liam chuckled "remember when we bought two huge ass vibraters and stuck it up your ass Mr. Malik"

"Oh yeah, that was awesome" my father told him.

"Eww you saw my parents naked" I told him.

"Hehe only once" eww just eww

"Wait wait I need some water" my mum walked and honestly just fell flat on her face.

I groaned "can someone help me bring her to her bedroom" I asked.

Liam got up and went to grab my ass. he done it so many times It became a dayly base.

I slapped his hands away "Liam, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your girlfriend"

"What are you talking about sophia..... wait why are your boobs flat again" he said like the dump ass he is.

I pushed him by the chest towards my room "just go sleep there"

"Ok babe, don't forget to wear those new panties I got you.... we'll make sweet sweet love"

I sighed.... he needs to lay of the drinks.

I pulled my mum up from the floor and brang her to her bed.

God now my father's turn.

He is even heavier than Liam.

Ugh

I suddenly heard the sound of glass crashing.

I frowned and ran down stares.

I saw a football (soccer ball) on the floor with broken glass around it.

"Sorry" I heard someone yell.

I looked outside the broken window, trying to find someone.

Who the fuck plays foot ball at ten at night.

"Oh hey you're that quite boy from School" the guy said.

I looked at him, he looks fimiliar.

Ohhh he's the new blond kid.

(Btw this is all in the same day as the last chapter)

"Here let me help you" he jumped through the broken window and looked around.

There wasn't anything extrodnHarry (haha) here. we had a TV, wifi, a few chairs, a sofa which my dad is sleeping in and tables.

I handed him the cleaning tools and we cleaned the mess up.

"Can you help me bring my dad to his room.. he's drunk"

He nodded and well grabbed my dad and put dad's arm around his shoulders.

He carried my dad and I led him to their bedroom.

Ok how the fuck can he do that.

After he put my dad on the bed we went to my bedroom and I opened the door.

"Is that your boyfriend" he nodded towards Liam who was sleeping like a start fish on my bed. 

"Nah he's just my stupid dump ass bestfriend" he nodded and we went to the front door. 

I quickly ran to give him his ball.

I gave it to him and we said our goodbyes then he left.

I put on a bog wooden plate on the window so no one would get in.

Suddenly there was loud thud.

I went to my bedroom and saw Liam on the floor saying "soph, I don't like the floor I like you"

What a retard.

Wow I noticed I call my bff names alot

Ehhh

I shook him up and told him to get on the bed.

I got in next to him but he spooned me from behind.

Ugh he wrapped him huge ass muscular arms around my waist and wispered "Sophia my love" then he kissed my hair.

Honestly I found musclular arms sexy but his are fucking annoying like I want room to breathe.

"Liam shut the fuck up"

"So demanding.. I love it, I love it when you demand for my cock"

Eww is he having a wet dream.

Ew ew ew.

I started wispering to him things children love. hoping he won't get a boner from his wet dream.

Which worked because he started mumbling "I'm batman"

Thank god.

Sometimes I hate how much he's bigger than me. I guess my body just wasn't built for musclular stuff.

Lately every guy is muscular. Liam, James and that blond kid.

God Liam.

He should find his dick chopped off when he wakes up.

I smiled and drifted off to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

(Liam's POV)

Today we had something called in school, it's just basically a free PE class for the best classes. like the classes who behave the most get this period and it's exchanged by 6th period.

You can actually choose if you want to play or not. I love sports so I of course said yes.

Well My class. and Niall's and Zayn's class also came.

But Zayn of course said he didn't want to play. he says it'd ruin his big ass. whatever that means.

So I'm currently kicking the ball with Niall, the new student which seriously is friends with everyone by now.

Then the door opened and came the most beautiful person ever.

He has broken featherly hair, beautiful blue eyes and the biggest ass I saw on guy.

Do you know in TV shows when a beautiful person comes in and pink glow comes out from behind them and comes out that sound like 'haaaaaaa'

It's happening right now. Oh my god so beautiful.

He went past me amd sat down next to Zayn on a bench.

I also noticed that the pink glow came out of his ass.

"Hey Niall who's that?" I asked Niall.

"That's Louis Tomlinson, he's 14."

"He's so beautiful why didn't I see him before in my highschool years"

"Umm maybe because it's his first year in highschool" he said.

I shrugged and said "I want him"

"Dude you're 18 that's illegal"

"No I'm 17 Niall 18 next month"

"Besides you have a girlfriend" 

What

"Wait I do" I said dump founded.

"Yeah Sophia remember"

"Oh yeah, I do have a girlfriend" I said chuckling.

"He's so beautiful he made me forget I have a girlfriend" I told him.

Louis started looking around and I noticed that his eyes are coming towards us.

"Quick, flex your muscles" I quickly got on a pose to flex my arm muscles. making them bulge out.

I couldn't see Louis from this pose.

"Dude he isn't impressed at all" Niall said.

Whaaaat

I turned around and saw Louis talking to Zayn.. unimpressed.

"Ok I'm going to charm him now" I told him.

"Wait Liam that's like impossible. Louis has the biggest crush on Harry Styles."

"Like that singer?" I asked

"Yes that Harry" he told me.

"Ok so. I'll just use Harry's lyrics to get Louis to go out with me."

I pulled out my phone and searched on my Google app 'Harry Styles Lyrics'

It popped out a song named Steal My Girl.

I showed my phone to Niall and said "I'll just change the girl words to boy"

I quickly ran towards Zayn and Louis.

I sat down next to Louis and put an arm around him.

"Hey" I said. Trying to act cool.

"Hi" he said back.

"Would you mind going out with me?" I said. getting to the point.

"Sorry, I don't know you"

"Well, I could charm you with some words" I said smirking.

He stood up and started going to the door, wanting to get out.

"Wait wait" I yelled.

"He be my queen since we were 16, his mum calls me lov-" He put his hand on my chest.

"Don't use Harry's words against me, I'm taken by him"

Yeah right you're mine.

"....... If I were a zombie I'd bite you" I said flirting.

He just snorted and rolled his eyes. He got out of the place quiff. wanting to get away from me.

:3


	4. Chapter 4

(Niall's POV)

3 weeks later

I went to my friend, Ed. And asked him to help me write a song for Zayn.

Incase you didn't know I have a crush on Zayn but he likes stupid James.

People say I look like him but really he's much uglier.

We wrote a song called 15 (it's just 18 by one direction but change the 18s to 15s)

I asked Liam and Louis to sing the song with me.

I also met Harry Styles on the Summer break and we became friends so I asked him to sing with us also.

I hope Louis won't freak out.

Now it's Thursday. a.k.a the day we perform the song.

I noticed that James is hurting Zayn. I saw Zayn cry a few times from the hitting.

I needed Zayn to get away from James and into my arms.

Now Me, Louis and Liam are sitting in the backroom of the restaurant Zayn and his family are in.

Liam was obviously starring at Louis.

He kept throwing stupid pick up lines to Liam.

"Honestly, your flirting sucks" Louis told Liam.

I heard a knock on the door and I opened it.

There was Harry Styles.

I saw Louis start fangirling from the corner of my eyes.

I turned to them and introduced them to Harry, and Harry to them.

Louis ran and hugged Harry and started talking to him.

I sat down next to Liam. he was watching them sadly.

"Seriously mate do something about it. you're losing Louis" I told him.

"But I don't know how to get him to like me" he asked.

I checked my watch and it said it was time to perform.

I told them and we went on stage.

I looked around trying to find Zayn and I saw him, he looked shocked and confused.

The music started and we began singing.

||| (sorry I'm too lazy to write the thing so skip till the performance ends)|||

I saw Zayn stand up and started clapping.

"This was for someone named Zayn. Zayn I really like you and well this is my way of asking you out. so will you go out with me?" I said through the mice.

He nodded and ran to my open arms.

I lefted him up and spinned him around.

I put him back on the ground and said "so is Saturday good?"he nodded again.

Yes he's finally mine.

>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's alot of Lilo here but I'll make Ziall more next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

(Zayn's POV)

Honestly I've been doubting my relationship with Niall already. it's only been one week since we were together.

He's great and all but I still like James alot.

I don't know how to tell him that.

So now I'm in my fifth claass. computer science. the teacher told is that we had only today amd next Monday to finish the project. we can't do it at home. thanks to the new school system.

So I'm half wat through when I felt someone grab the back of my shirt and pull me away from the desk.

My glasses and I was able to make out who did this. it was James' friend.

"This is my computer, go find your own" He said. I watched as he deleted all of my project and took a seat.

I felt tears start to form in my eyes. I worked hard in that project. now I have to start over. great just great.

I looked at my crush James and looked at the seat next to him. which is available.

It was someone else's seat but they are absent. 

What if I saved my project on this computer then they delete it when they come next week.

I took the risk and began working on the project. 

I used help from the book and I saw a weird word that I didn't know.

I looked at James and tapped his shoulder, wanting to ask him what does the word mean. he didn't feel it so I tapped his shoulder again. this time he turned around and slapped me. across the face. "Fucking stop already" he said and walked away.

I know he didn't mean to hurt me physically but it sure did hurt me emotionally.

Does he not like me now. I mean I know I'm lame and boring. I'm not popular and that my body is ugly and all. but is that an enough reason to hate me.

I have always noticed how ugly my face. how my glasses make me look like an idiot. Lian always told me that I can't see well so there isn't a reason to be ashamed of my glasses. but I don't believe him. My thighs look bog and ugly. they make my legs look fat. My torso is flat and unfit. I'm honestly fat for my own age and height. My torso is flat but for some reason reason last time I checked I was 51 kg, I only got fatter. I'm now 57. Even though I have been eating less now. that must be the reason. I should eat even less, and dress with Liam's clothes or Niall's.

Niall.

I still don't know.

I raised my hand for the teacher to see and she noticed. I told her I wanted to go to the bathroom and she let me.

Once I was out of the door I began running at top speed. tears running down my face. 

I suddenly hit something and they hugged me close the their chest.

"Zayn, what's wrong?" 

I looked up and saw Niall's face.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

But I just looked at the floor, tears falling quitly.

"Hey hey, it's alright, you don't have to talk" Niall said and hugged me to his chest. Honestly it was sothing and I felt safe.


	6. Chapter 5

(3rd Person POV)

Zayn is now standing infront of Niall. Wanting to tell him the truth. that He wants to break up with him because Zayn is inlove with another guy.

"Niall, I told you to come here because.... I want to break up with you" Zayn said.

Niall was shocked, he thought this relationship was going smoothly.

"B-but why?" Niall asked.

"Niall there's nothing wrong with you, you're great. but it's just I like someone else. I really wish I wasn't though because you're amazing. but I can't be in arelationship with you while I like someone else. I hope you understand" Zayn said wrapping his arms around himself.

Niall smiled sadly "yeaah, I understand" he looked down hidding his tears.

"Thank you" Zayn smiled and walked away.

Once Zayn left, Niall ran out of the school hallway. pumping into someone. it was Louis.

Louis smiled up at him and said "I saw"

Niall hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

"Guess you aren't the only single one here" Louis said.

"What?!" Niall said.

"I broke up with Liam"

Then Louis began to tell Niall what happened.

Flashback:

"Come on baby, just once" Liam pleaded.

"No" Louis replied.

"But I'll go gentely, swear I'd never hurt you" Liam told Louis.

"Liam I told you I don't want to have sex with you. I'm not ready" Louis said.

Louis looked Liam in the eye and figured 

"You're using me for sex aren't you?" Louis asked, standing up.

"Baby I'd never do that" Liam said assuringly.

"You know what fuck you Liam, I said I won't have sex and you keep doing that, I'm done with you" Louis said and walked out of Liam's house.

End flashback.

Louis looked down and Niall said "let it out"

Louis cried on Niall this time.

\-----

While somewhere else there were three people spying from their house.

"Yeees they finally broke up" two boys cheered.

"You're ridiculous" the girl said.

Here lived the Richtofen family.

Jessica 14, Edward and James, both twins, 16 are the children. (yes that James)

"They can finally be ours now" the boys said.

Jessica asked them "what?"

"James has liked Zayn for a long time and I liked Louis, now they can finally be ours because those cunts Leeroy and Neil are gone." Edward said.

"You're going to kidnap them?" The sister asked.

"No that's our back up plan, the original is to win them over" James said.

"And we have everything covered" Edward added.

They went to the bathroom. "here is the bathroom, it's full of razors so Zayn and Louis can shave their legs and ass. we don't want our babies hairy" Edwards says and they went to the Kitchen.

"Where are the tools?" Jessica asked.

"They are up in that cabnit" James pointed to the high cabnit.

"Only us three can reach it, Louis and Zayn are short so they can't. the reason they are up there is because Louis isn't easy, he won't Hasitate to kill us with those knives. they only use them to cook for me and James" Edward said.

Then up next is the bedroom."we have everything." 

James opened the closet and showed his sister.

"Are you kidding me, there's only Panties and Thongs there" Jessica said.

"Yeah we want our babies ready for us when we come home" James said.

"What do you mean ready? You aren't letting then go to school. are you crazy, they have goals and dreams they want to accomplish" Jessica told them.

Edward shrugged "they are staying here at all times, where they are safe. school is a horrible place. we want them staying here safe. no one will be able to touch them except us" he said.

"I swear I'm the only sane one in this family" Jessica muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I broke Ziall and Lilo up so soon.
> 
> Forgive me please


End file.
